


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Kino, Hurt Vernon, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Kino-centric, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Open Relationships, Protective Seungkwan, Protective Team, Torture, Vernon-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Series: Seventeen Unit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:53 AM**

"Hey Vernon!"Vernon turned around and was surprised to see Kino running towards him.Vernon smiled in pleasant surprise."Hey I haven't seen you in a while."

Kino stopped running and walked over to him with a smile on his face,placing a hand on his shoulder."Well it's nice to see you too."He teased.


End file.
